Cassandra Alexandra
Grasshopper Sun |type = Villain/Monster (controlled by the Black/Black RX Anotherwatch) |rider = yes |affiliation = Sophitia Alexandra (unwillingly) |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Oracle from Hephaestus ~A.D. 1586~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Reiko Takagi Heather Halley (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. She is the younger sister of Sophitia Alexandra. She is transformed into a two-in-one : derived from , and , derived from by in order to draw out Sophitia. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Cassandra/New Timeline#Biography Meeting with Original Taki and Geiz Another Black/Another RX 1= , only for the latter to stop time and then turn her into an Another Rider.|A.D. 1587: The Manji Clan's Legacy}} |-| 2= Family *Sophitia Alexandra - older sister *Rothion Alexander - brother-in-law Personality Cassandra is a free-spirited and determined young woman. She will not hold back on her words nor her faith in herself in order to protect the family name and honor. However, her stubbornness is her greatest weakness. In Taki Gaiden, after Cassandra had a premonition of the bad future that would befall her sister Sophitia; she was unknowingly manipulated and used as a hostage by to draw out Sophitia into crushing her will to fight and abandoning her faith to the gods. Physical Appearance While her physical appearance is relatively the same compared to the original save for a larger bust and slightly longer hair, she sports a brand new outfit featuring a white, yellow and amber color scheme, replacing the pink finishes of the original along with the addition of a bright blue scarf and the addition of a steel eye mask. Powers and Abilities Weakness Forms *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' left shoulder, right trapezus *'Name and position:' "BLACK", left chest - Another RX= Another (Black) RX *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' Swartz *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Shoulders *'Name and position:' "RX", left chest }} Weapons *Sword & Shield Gallery 47584016 1154571298040474 4779143552546791408 n.jpg|Cassandra and her elder sister, Sophitia. Cass SCVI.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI" 69088548_2434203583336657_3958112607247794176_.jpg|Cassandra Vs. Cassandra? 67711319 2434203593336656 439621049848430592 o.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Cassandra is voiced by in ''Soulcalibur VI. In the English dub, she is voiced by Heather Halley. Notes *Cassandra ironically serves as a foil to her own sister, in terms of their personalities. Her brash and confrontational manner are at odds with her apologetic and quieter sister, but she is a warm-hearted girl that cares very much for her family. *Cassandra would later become a playable character once again after she is included as the final DLC character for SCVI's first season, which was announced in August 5, 2019. **Cassandra is one of the two currently the only Soulcalibur VI DLC character not to have her Soul Chronicle adapted in to the main series, but is instead adapted into a V-Cinema, the other being Tira. *In her Soul Chronicle, Cassandra apparently becomes aware of the bad future awaiting for Sophitia and her family due to her encountering her future self who was trapped in Astral Chaos. **Of note, this makes Cassandra the third character to encountered an alternate self in the Taki Gaiden series. The others being Taki (her new timeline and 2068 counterparts) and ( , , and ). **Cassandra is one of the four characters in the Taki Gaiden series to have knowledge of the original timeline, the others being Zasalamel, Taki, and . *Cassandra is the first and only Soulcalibur character to become an Another Rider. **Like most Another Riders, Cassandra as Another Black/Another RX is the opposite to . Kohtaro dedicated his entire life to rescue from , even if it meant fighting him when the latter became Shadow Moon. Cassandra was turned into an Another Rider by against her will and uses her as bait to draw out Sophitia, in order to crush the holy warrior's will to fight and her faith in the gods. **Cassandra is the second Another Rider host to assume two (or more) Another Riders after . Or third, if counting . **Cassandra's situation is similar to (Another Amazon). Both were turned into Another Riders to draw out one of their kin by a major in order to force them into two choices at the expense of an important character's life. **Another Black's transition into Another RX follows the trend that started with Another Ultimate Kuuga and Another Zi-O II. *Another RX's head is recycled from Another Zi-O and body from . *Cassandra is currently the only Soulcalibur VI heroic playable character not to be involved in the Great Malfested War, due to her being a non-playable character at that time prior to being announced as a DLC character; and war taking place 5 months prior before being added to the game's roster. See also * - Original Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX. External links *Cassandra in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Cassandra/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Female Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Insect Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like